1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a hairbrush having compartments for a mirror, cosmetic powders, cosmetic application tools, and lipstick.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
A U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,831 issued to Canela discloses a hairbrush having a removable hinged mirror and cavities for containing powders, lipstick, mascaras, and an eyebrow pencil, all within a rather bulky handle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,915 issued to Burns discloses a hairbrush having a folding or sliding handle, removable mirror, hair spray dispenser, and, in one embodiment, a battery operated light. U.S. Pat. No. 168,428 issued to Teets in 1875 discloses a hairbrush with compartments for a comb, perfume, soap, razor, strop, and a fixed mirror on top of the brush portion. This forces the user to either use the brush or look in the mirror but not together unless the lid is removed. This would also require that the soap, lather brush, and perfume be removed to avoid their dropping out of the cavity. Access to the comb, strop, and razor is by removing an end cap on the handle. None of the above inventions disclose a means for retaining the powder containers nor tools within the body of the brush when the cover is not in place.